03 Lutego 2005
TVP 1 00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok. godz. 9:00, 11:15, 13:40, 14:20 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Telezakupy 09:05 Teleferie; Pan Andersen opowiada; Królowa śniegu; serial anim.prod.angielskiej (stereo) 09:30 Teleferie; Budzik; program dla dzieci 10:00 Teleferie; Ferie z Jedynką; odc.4 -Nie przegap zimy 10:15 Teleferie; Szkoła pod Biegunem 10:30 Teleferie; Trzy szalone zera; odc.11-Ola w niebezpieczeństwie; serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej 11:00 Teleferie; Książki nie tylko na ferie 11:00 Teleferie; Ups and Downs - język angielski dla młodzieży; odc.11 11:20 Moda na sukces; odc.2420; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Europa bez miedzy; magazyn 12:45 Sąsiedzi; -Szósty zmysł; serial komediowy TVP stereo 13:10 Lokatorzy; -Garsoniera; serial komediowy TVP stereo 13:40 Książki na zimę 13:45 Mamo, tato - pomóżcie; odc.5 Alergia; magazyn 14:05 Lasy i Ludzie; magazyn 14:25 Wędrówki z jaskiniowcami; odc.4; 2003 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 14:50 Puchar Rodzinny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kwadrans na kawę 15:25 Książki na zimę 15:30 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poświęcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 16:00 Na kresach nieufności; reportaż 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2420; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Plebania; odc.504; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 17:50 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 18:15 Forum; program publicystyczny 0-700 25 011 opcja 1, 0-700 25 012 opcja 2) 19:00 Lippy & Messy; odc.4; język angielski dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka; Krecik; serial animowany prod. czechosłowackiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 20:20 Pogoda; dla kierowców 20:30 Horoskop śmierci; odc.5; 2004 serial prod.francuskiej /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Claude Michel Rome; wyk: Claire Keim, Francis Huster 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:00 Debata; program publicystyczny 22:50 Wiadomości 23:00 Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie"; odc.2/6 - Rozkazy i własna inicjatywa; 2005 cykl dokumentalny prod. angielskiej [tylko dla dorosłych 23:50 Leksykon kinomana; Sztukmistrz z Lublina; Magician of Lublin; 1979 film fab.prod.niemiecko-amerykańsko-izraelskiej (za zgodą rodziców); reż: Menahem Golan; wyk: Alan Arkin,Louise Flechter,Valerie Perrine 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:45 Złotopolscy; odc.24 - Koncert; telenowela TVP 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:20 Dwójka Dzieciom; Znak orła; odc.8/14 - Gdyby zdradził; 1977 serial historyczno-przygodowy prod. TVP; reż: Hubert Drapella 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Mały Pingwin Pik-Pok; odc.21/26 - Lisek Chytrusek; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygody kota Filemona; odc.9 - Najwierniejszy towarzysz; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc.9/94 - Antonia w zamku; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 09:50 M jak miłość; odc.23; serial TVP /stereo/ 10:40 Pytanie na śniadanie 11:15 Panorama 11:19 Pogoda 11:20 Święta wojna; Skarb; serial TVP 11:50 Pytanie na śniadanie 12:30 Zaklinaczka dzieci; odc.9/15; serial dok.prod. angielskiej 13:00 Panorama 13:11 Pogoda 13:10 Telezakupy 13:30 Gra z cieniem; teleturniej 13:55 Pejzaż z Europą w tle 14:00 Ferie z Dwójką; Pan Kleks w kosmosie; cz.1/2 - Porwanie Agnieszki; 1988 baśń filmowa prod. polskiej; reż: Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk: Piotr Fronczewski, Henryk Bista, Monika Sapilak, Piotr Ptaszyński 15:25 Drogowy Raport Dwójki 15:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Leszek Kołakowski - filozof i mistrz słowa; program prof. Jana Miodka 16:00 Panorama 16:10 Film dla niesłyszących; M jak miłość; odc.295; serial TVP 17:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 17:05 Wiedźmin; odc.6 - Calanthe; 2002 serial TVP zgodą rodziców; reż: Marek Brodzki 17:56 Pogoda 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:53 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:27 Panorama flesz 19:30 Dom dusz; (House of the Spirits); 1993 dramat prod. niemiecko-amerykańsko-duńskiej (141') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Bille August; wyk: Meryl Streep, Glenn Close, Jeremy Irons, Winona Ryder Antonio Banderas 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:33 Pogoda 22:40 Zakręty losu; Happy Texas; Happy Texas; 1999 komedia prod.USA (za zgodą rodziców); reż: Mark Illsley; wyk: Jeremy Northam,Steve Zahn,William H.Macy 00:20 W obronie prawa; odc.10/23; serial prod. USA (za zgodą rodziców) 01:05 O chłopcu, który nie miał skóry; film dok.prod.USA 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie 06:45 TV Market 07:00 Rocket power (9) 07:30 Zbuntowany anioł (43) 08:30 Interwencja 08:50 Czułość i kłamstwa (24) 09:20 Jezioro marzeń (114) 10:20 Passadena (8/13) 11:20 Samo życie (472) 12:05 Zbuntowany anioł (44) 13:00 TV Market 13:15 Mistrzowie kaijudo (5) 13:45 Reba (20) 14:15 Pierwsza miłość (32) 15:00 Dziupla Cezara (7/13) 15:45 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16:10 Interwencja 16:30 Exclusive 16:45 Szkoła przetrwania (19) 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (165) 18:45 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 Miodowe lata (107) 20:15 24 godziny (13) 21:15 Świat według Kiepskich (136) 21:50 Co z tą Polską? 22:50 Bez przedawnienia 23:20 Biznes wydarzenia 23:40 Pogoda 23:50 Strażnik Teksasu (16) 00:45 Magazyn sportowy 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:45 Telesklep 07:25 Uwaga! 07:45 Prześwietlenie 08:15 Najsłabsze ogniwo 09:05 Wykręć numer 10:05 Graj o raj 11:05 W-11 - wydział śledczy 11:35 Rozmowy w toku 12:40 Na Wspólnej (412) 13:10 Nash Bridges (40/122) 14:05 Serce z kamienia (109) 14:55 Ostry dyżur (14/22) 15:55 Grzesznica (56) 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Uwaga! 17:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy 17:50 Rozmowy w toku 19:00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 21:00 Na Wspólnej (413) 21:30 Dwie matki - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 23:20 Akta zbrodni 3 (2/14) 23:45 Kasia i Tomek (76) 00:10 Red light 01:10 Uwaga! 01:30 Nic straconego TVP 3 Warszawa 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:00 ECHA DNIA 07:30 KURIER 07:45 TELEWIZYJNY KURIER WARSZAWSKI 08:00 STUDIO REPORTAŻU: (powt.) 08:15 Z ARCHIWUM KURIERA 08:25 POGODA DLA WARSZAWY I MAZOWSZA 08:30 KURIER 08:45 GOŚĆ DNIA 09:00 EUROPEJSKIE UNIWERSYTETY 09:30 KURIER 09:45 SPRAWA NA DZIŚ odc. 17/37 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 KURIER 10:45 TELEKURIER 11:15 GOŚĆ DNIA 11:30 KURIER 11:45 MUZYKA - ŁĄCZY POKOLENIA !? 12:30 KURIER 12:35 SZALEJĄCA PLANETA odc. 4/10 13:30 KURIER 13:45 AGROBIZNES 14:00 ZAPROSZENIE 14:30 KURIER 14:45 GWIAZDY SPORTU 15:00 TRZY SZALONE ZERAodc. 13/13 15:30 KURIER 15:45 TO JEST TEMAT 16:00 SENAT - STUDIO SENACKIE 16:30 KURIER 16:45 WIADOMOŚCI KURIERA 16:50 DZIEJE WARSZAWY 17:00 ODKRYWANIE WARSZAWY 17:30 KURIER 17:50 WYWIAD KURIERA 18:00 TELEWIZYJNY KURIER WARSZAWSKI 18:00 TELEWIZYJNY KURIER MAZOWIECKI (PASMO LOKALNE TVP2) 18:30 KONTR-O-WERSJE 19:00 KLAN odc. 20 19:25 WŁADZA 19:50 KSIĄŻKI Z GÓRNEJ PÓŁKI - PREZENTACJE 20:00 TELEKURIER 20:30 KURIER 20:50 STUDIO POGODA 21:00 ECHA DNIA 21:30 KURIER GOSPODARCZY 21:45 KURIER WARSZAWY I MAZOWSZA 22:00 WIADOMOŚCI SPORTOWE 22:05 WYWIAD KURIERA 22:15 ŚLIZG - MAGAZYN ZIMOWY 22:30 KURIER 22:50 STUDIO POGODA 22:55 KURIER SPORTOWY 23:10 PATROL TRÓJKI - dla dorosłych 23:40 CZYSTA KPINA 01:10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 6.10 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 6.35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial anim. 8.45 Niezakazane reklamy - program rozrywkowy 9.15 Młodzieńcza milość - telenowela argent. (powt.) 10.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk-show 11.15 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 12.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12.30 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 Modna moda - magazyn 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial anim. 15.45 Largo - serial sens. nieme.-belg.-mer. 16.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial obycz. USA 17.10 Młodzieńcza milość - telenowela argent. 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Ja tylko pytam - talk-show 20.00 Dziecko Rosemary - horror USA (powt.) 21.00 Wydarzenia (w przerwie filmu) - program informacyjny 22.55 Zbuntowana księżniczka - film SF USA, 1999 (92 min) 0.45 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 1.15 Szeryf z miasteczka Manhattan - serial sens. USA 1.45 Nagi patrol - serial kom. USA 2.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 3.25 Joker - program rozrywkowy 4.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.15 Nerwy na wodzy - teleturniej 07.15 Teleaklep 07.50 Scieżki miłości (168/220) 08.40 Prawdziwa miłość (16/95) 09.30 Żarty na bok (26/36) - serial 10.20 Nikita (2/22) - serial 11.15 Garito.- teleturniej 12.15 Telesklep 14.25 Prawdziwa miłość (17/95) 15.20 Ścieżki miłości (168/220) 16.10 Nie ma jak u teściów (3/15) - serial USA 16.40 Niesamowite historie (12/24) - serial SF, USA (powt.) 17.10 Nerwy na wodzy - teleturniej 18.10 Nikita (3/22) - serial 19.10 Nie ma jak u teściów (4/15) - serial USA 19.40 Niesamowite historie (13/24) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Miasto przemocy - filrn sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Richard C. Sarafian, wyk. Michael Ontkean, Joanna Kerns, Catherine Bach, J.D. Cannon 22.05 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (4/18) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 23.10 Smiertelne ostrze - film sensacyjny, USA 2000, reż. Talun Hsu 01.05 Nocne igraszki 03.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 09:05 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:30 Wyspa przygód; odc.32/52 - Sokół maltański (24'); serial prod. australijskiej 09:55 ChAT - złoty jubileusz; reportaż 10:10 Od arii do piosenki; koncert stereo 10:45 Każdy ma swój biegun; reportaż 11:00 SF-symulator faktu; Inwigilacja; magazyn (stereo) 11:25 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy; odc.627 - Brak chemii (25'); telenowela TVP stereo 12:40 Polska karta; magazyn gospodarczy 13:10 Z miłością w tytule; Dwie miłości; 2002 melodramat prod.polsko-niemieckiej (89')(stereo) 14:35 Zbigniew Wodecki i jego goście; cz.1; koncert 15:25 Sekrety zdrowia; magazyn 15:45 Zaproszenie; Tradycję trza pieścić jak babę... (cz. 2) 16:05 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 16:30 Wyspa przygód; odc.32/52 - Sokół maltański (24'); serial prod. australijskiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Raj; magazyn 17:45 Berliński express; magazyn 18:00 Ze sztuką na ty; Tymona Terleckiego życie pełne teatru; film dokumentalny Andrzeja Sapii 18:25 Znaki czasu; magazyn 18:50 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 19:20 Dobranocka; Wyprawa profesora Gąbki; odc.9 - Pułapka; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:05 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 20:20 Pogoda; dla kierowców 20:25 Złotopolscy; odc.627 - Brak chemii (25'); telenowela TVP stereo 20:50 Teatr Telewizji; Adwokat i róże; 2004 autor: Jerzy Szaniawski (74'); reż: Jan Englert 22:05 Wokół wielkiej sceny; magazyn operowy 22:40 Forum; program publicystyczny 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport-telegram 23:57 Pogoda 00:00 Raj; magazyn 00:25 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 00:55 Wyspa przygód; odc.32/52 - Sokół maltański (24'); serial prod. australijskiej 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Wyprawa profesora Gąbki; odc.9 - Pułapka 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 01:55 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik 02:09 Pogoda; dla kierowców 02:15 Złotopolscy; odc.627 - Brak chemii (25'); telenowela TVP stereo 02:45 Teatr Telewizji; Adwokat i róże; 2004 autor: Jerzy Szaniawski (74'); reż: Jan Englert 04:00 Wokół wielkiej sceny; magazyn operowy 04:40 Forum; program publicystyczny 05:25 Polska w Białym Domu 05:45 Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:35 Czarodziejskie Zwierciadełko Bajka animowana , 25 min. 07:00 Zorro Bajka animowana , 25 min. 07:25 Magia Wróżb Program ezoteryczny, 60 min. 08:25 Top shop 715 min 17:30 Klub Hawaje odc. 67 Serial komediowy, 25 min. 18:00 Magia Wróżb Program ezoteryczny, 60 min. 19:00 Stellina odc. 84 Telenowela, 45 min. 19:45 Namiętności odc.68 Telenowela, 25 min. 22:30 Świat jest piękny Dokument, 25 min. 23:00 Zdarzyło się naprawdę Program erotyczny, 15 min. 23:20 Sex Telefon Program erotyczny, 15 min. 23:40 Seksplozja Program erotyczny, 15 min. 00:00 Ania i Kasia Zapraszają Program erotyczny, 15 min. 00:20 Baba Jaga Program erotyczny, 20 min. 00:35 Military Shop Program erotyczny, 5 min. 00:45 Tina, Maja i Viola Program erotyczny, 15 min. 01:05 Marianna Rokita Program erotyczny, 25 min. 01:35 Night Shop Program erotyczny, 15 min. 01:50 Sex Wspomnienia Program erotyczny, 15 min. 02:10 Night Shop Program erotyczny, 10 min. 02:25 Sex Flirty Program erotyczny, 15 min. 02:45 Dziewczyny z X-Chata Program erotyczny, 15 min. 03:05 Night Shop Program erotyczny, 10 min. 03:15 Zdarzyło się naprawdę Program erotyczny, 15 min. 03:30 Night Shop Program erotyczny, 15 min. 03:50 Euro Sex Program erotyczny, 25 min. 04:20 Sex Flirty 5 Program erotyczny, 15 min. 04:35 Sex Flirty 4 Program erotyczny, 15 min. 04:50 Koniec programu